Dreamer
by WP
Summary: Prue and Piper both have man trouble and Paige is stuck in the middle.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok, New Story. You know the drill, you have to read the previous stories to understand this. Thanks to KT for the idea. Although she kinda robbed it from charmed, lol. :oP It's like my version of 'Dream Sorceror' Hopefully won't be to lame. Ok, well, read enjoy and comment.  
Dreamer  
Part 1  
Prue Halliwell stood on a golden beach watching the evening waves and the sunset behind it.   
  
It was a picturesque view of everything that was right in the world. And as the strong arms of a man slipped around her waist it was fully complete.  
  
She leaned back into his body and closed her eyes, taking comfort in the protection she felt.  
  
"Your beautiful." He whispered into her ear.   
  
Prue felt a smile creep onto her face. "I could stay like this forever."  
  
"Soon we can, my love."   
  
Prue turned around, putting her arms around his neck and looked into his green eyes. "Promise?"  
  
The mystery man grinned, "I promise."  
  
She smiled and found herself kissing him passionately.   
************  
  
"Prue!" Paige shouted as she shook her sister, "Dude! Seriously!" She said again, irritated at how deep her sister was sleeping.   
  
Prue began to stir, "What?" She mumbled.  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
Prue forced her eyes open and looked at her baby sister, "Yes. Why the hell did you wake me?"  
  
Paige bit her lip. "Piper's been in the shower for ½ an hour."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I think she's hiding in their cause she's still upset."  
  
Prue softened, Paige looked genuinely concerned.  
  
"Prue, I'm really worried."  
  
Prue sighed.   
  
Piper had been down and moody for over a week now, ever since the commotion with Jessi. She hadn't gotten involved in any witch stuff, not that there had been any attacks, but it left her and Paige worried about Piper and she wouldn't open up.   
  
"I know, honey. We both are." Prue said as she sat up   
  
Paige rung her hands nervously, "I don't know how to help her though. Like am I meant to act normally or try and get her to talk?"   
  
Prue took Paige's hand. "Just act normal unless it seems like she's ready to talk. She'll be ok, sweetie."  
  
Paige nodded. "I could go make breakfast for us all. The one meal I can do." She suggested.  
  
Prue smiled, "Yeah, you go do that and I'll be done soon."   
  
Paige left and Prue fell back into her pillows.   
  
She was more worried about Piper than she let on but she just wanted time to herself. No one relying on her or needing her advice. She knew how selfish it was though.   
  
Sighing, she pictured the mystery man from her dreams, at least she had him at night.  
  
************  
  
Piper finally entered the kitchen where Paige was serving up pancakes.  
  
"Morning, thought I'd make breakfast for a change." Paige said trying to act cheerful.  
  
Piper's plan to go straight to Quake was out he window. She could see the trouble Paige had went to, she couldn't just hurt her sister's feelings. "Look's great."  
  
"Taste's better." Prue said with a mouthful.  
  
Piper let out a small smile. "Pass them over then." She said sitting down.  
  
"Only if you tell me how your doing." Paige said seriously.  
  
Prue was shocked and looked up from her plate.  
  
Piper held Paige's stare. "I'm fine."  
  
"You're not and your hiding it from us. We're both really worried."  
  
"I'm going." She said standing up.  
  
Prue joined in, "Sit down. It's about time we talked this out."  
  
"Here we go." Piper said under her breath, "Can't you both just butt out for once?!"  
  
"Piper, we're worried about you!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"I don't care! I told you both I didn't want to talk about it and I meant it!"  
  
"Locking it up isn't going to help!" Prue told her.  
  
"Oh yeah, like your the Queen of group therapy."   
  
"Hey, don't start attacking people." Paige warned.  
  
"Your right, it's just too easy." Piper began to leave the room. "I'm going to work." She slammed the door as she left. 


	2. Part 2

AN: Kiera - yeah PAige is taking Phoebe's place in the original PO3. :-D I'd hope to hav updated sooner but I can't get into this story. hopefully I will now tho. Anyway, enjoy.  
Part 2  
The manor had never been so silent in the 27 years Prue had lived there.   
  
It was creepy trying to sleep without Paige's snoring and constant moving about or the TV from Piper's room. She had a nightly ritual of watching Conan O'Brian.   
  
Prue knew all the silly traits and daily routines of her sisters.   
  
Last one down and first one up as Grams used to say. She couldn't sleep until she knew her little sisters were safe in bed, it'd been that way since she was 5. She'd even developed a sixth sense when it came to them.   
  
When they were younger, she'd wake up the second one of them was up. When Paige was disappearing all night she wouldn't sleep.   
  
She'd be listenning, waiting, worrying but not sleeping.   
  
Right now she was just too worried to sleep.   
  
Paige had been withdrawn all day, taking the reaction of Piper to heart. She'd been in her bedroom since early evening.   
  
And Piper hadn't come home from Quake till 11, and went straight to her room. She just blanked them both out.  
  
It was terrifying to have had an arguement, thoughts of the last one and its aftermath fresh in her mind.   
  
There were so many troubles and pains with her position as eldest. She was responsable for their well bring and she hated it.  
  
Since her mother had died she felt like that and she wanted time to be wild and care free. To not worry about anything but what to wear.   
  
Most of all she wanted a partner. Someone to look after her for a change, and make her feel special instead of being taken for granted.  
  
She felt pathetic as she thought about the guy she created in her dreams but every night he was there and for that time nothing exsisted but her, him and the peaceful environment they were in.   
  
Closing her eyes she begged for sleep to take her.  
**************  
Piper starred up at her ceiling. In the dark it was like a black hole. She wished it would suck her in, it'd be a great escape from her current feelings.   
  
She'd been a bitch to her sisters especially Paige.   
  
Piper was always one to share her problems but she had never felt so betrayed before so she didn't know how to deal with it.   
  
Piper silently got out of bed and walked to the door, resting her hand on the handle, she wondered whether or not going to her sisters was best.  
  
Eventually she pulled open the door, surprised to see a somber Paige leaning against the wall of her room opposite.  
  
Paige straightened up as she offered her big sister a nervous smile which Piper returned before signaling Paige to enter her room.  
  
They both sat on the edge of the bed until Paige broke the silence. "I'm sorry for trying to push you into talking earlier-"  
  
"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I had know right to react the way I did, you were just worried about me."  
  
"I still am." Paige added, hoping that Piper might be opening up.  
  
Piper sighed, "I think I'm getting over it."  
  
"That's good to hear. Wanna explain what happened?"  
  
Piper nodded, "I felt something with him. From when he saved me and I saw in his eyes. It's strange and it was scary but everything we talked about, it was comfortable. Then he told me what he' done and who he really was and... I knew it could never be anything."  
  
Paige took her big sister's hand, giving her silent support.  
  
"I feel like magick is to blame for ruining this as well. So far it has done nohing but hurt us. First you almost dying. Then... Jessi. It seems like it's going to create nothing but pain and fear for us."  
  
"But magick is what saved me. And it's our destiny, our gift, one we'll be using to rid the world of evil. What happened with Jessi isn't fair but maybe you two just weren't ment to be."   
  
Piper thought it over, "When did my baby sister become so insightful?"  
  
Paige smiled, "I've had time to do a lot of thinking lately."   
  
Piper grew serious again, "Thank you. I think just needed to hear how ungrateful I was being."  
  
"Hey, anytime, its what I'm here for."  
  
"So, I'm forgiven?"  
  
"Only if you promise not to bottle things up and argue again.Cause I don't think I could handle another arguement, too many reminders of the past."  
  
"hm.. ok, I promise." Piper got a cheeky glint in her eye, "How about we go see if Prue's still up?"  
  
Paige grinned and followed her sister to Prue's room. They quietly opned the door and peeked in, gasping as they saw Prue gagging and trying to beat off an invisable force. 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Paige ran to her eldest sister's side, while Piper ran for the lights.  
  
"Prue!" Paige shouted as she realised Prue was asleep, making her think her sister was suffering a simple nightmare.   
  
She shook Prue trying to wake her up, then Piper noticed Prue still wasn't breathing an was starting to go limp.   
  
"Prue! Wake up now! You're dreaming, wake up!" Piper ordered having a vague idea what was really going on.  
  
Seconds later Prue awoke with a start, gasping for air.   
  
Piper was immediately at her side, "Deep breaths, honey, your ok." She said softly as she rubbed her sister's back.   
  
Paige however stared on in shock. Prue had a nasty black eye forming and masses of bruises around her throat.  
  
Piper looked up at her baby sister who was in shock, "Paige?" when she got no response she sternly repeated, "Paige? Go get a glass of water." This time Paige heard and done as she was told.  
  
Turning her attention back to Prue who was still breathing quickly, "Sweetie, are you ok?"  
  
Prue finally looked Piper in the eyes, "What the hell happened?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
Piper was about to reply when she saw Prue's injuries begin to fade away until they were gone. "Whatever it was, didn't last very long."  
  
Paige came rushing in with a glass of water in her shaking hands. "Wait... Where's...?" She trailed off, confused.  
  
"They just disappeared." Prue answered.  
  
Paige sat on the bed with her sisters and passed Prue the glass of water. "Do you feel ok?"  
  
Prue took a sip then nodded. She gave her baby sister a reassuring smile. Paige was obviously shaken by the event. "I'm fine. I want to know what happened though, that wasn't normal."  
  
Piper got up, "Let's go check the book and you can explain what happened."  
  
*************  
  
Prue had explained how she had a dream where a guy suddenly turned on her and tried to strangle her but missed out the fact she had dreamt about him quite a few times.   
  
"That's him!" Prue said as she recognized the man from her dreams.   
  
Paige began to read the description, "Ardam, he's a demon who uses witches subconscious to kill them. He was banished a hundred years ago, he was too powerful for any witch to vanquish."  
  
Piper frowned, "He's banished which means what? That he's building up power to un banish himself?"  
  
"That would explain why the bruises and tuff went away, he didn't have the power to make them permanent." Prue added.  
  
"Do you think that killing you would give him the power burst he needs to break free?" Paige asked.  
  
Prue nodded, "I think that's it exactly."  
  
"So we need some way to kill him and not let you sleep." Piper summarized.  
  
"I think coffee is a good place to start." Prue told them as she lead the way to the kitchen.  
  
*************  
  
Piper was taking her turn on book duty, searching for any spell that could help them defeat Ardam. "I don't think the book can help us." Piper said exhausted.  
  
"Just keep looking." Paige said encouragingly.   
  
Sighing Piper went back to flicking.  
  
"What if there isn't a spell to vanquish him?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper answered. "We'll find something honey, don't worry."  
  
Paige had had an epiphany though. "Wait... maybe the way to defeat him isn't a normal vanquish. It would make sense that you could beat him from the inside." she said, directing her eyes to Prue.  
  
Prue frowned, "It might work but... what if I can't beat him or it doesn't work like that?"  
  
Paige thought it over, "Well, he can kill you in you're dreams, right?" She moved on without waiting for an answer. "So he has to be in an unconscious state to. If you kill him in your dream then you kill him in reality."   
  
"By gum I think she's got it!" Piper joked.  
  
Prue slapped Piper on the arm, "I seriously think she does but I don't know if I can do that. He's strong, very strong."  
  
"And so are you, sweetie. You have your powers and it's your dream. I think that gives you an advantage." Paige told her.  
  
Piper could see uncertainty on her big sister's face, she reached out and took her hand, "Prue, you can do this.You just have to trust yourself."  
  
Prue took a deep breath and nodded, "yeah, I can. Either that or I die." She said half joking.  
  
Neither of her sister's looked impressed.   
  
"Let's go set up in your room." Paige said as she led the way. 


	4. Part 4

AN: Ok, its been forever. I lost intrest in this story plus its exam time I've been preoccupied. But yeah, this is lame but I just needed to finish it so I can move on to the next story which I hope will be better. Exams finish on thursday and I get like 2 weeks off so that gives me plenty of time to write. (I hope.) Anyway, hope this isn't to hard to finish.  
  
Part 4  
  
Prue tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't just tell herself to sleep, it wasn't working and her sister's were making a really annoying noise every time the page turned in the BOS.  
  
"I can't sleep." She told them.  
  
"Why not, honey?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue sighed, "Cause I'm too nervous and worked up to sleep."  
  
Paige bounced up Prue's bed and sat beside her. "It's time to listen to your little sis." Paige said with a grin. "Close your eyes." She ordered. "Good, now just stop thinking, as hard as that is for you." Prue glared at her. "I'm just playing. Just relax, don't think about anything but... a safe place, being here with us."   
  
As Paige spoke she took Prue's hand and rhythmically stroked her hair, hoping to relax her.  
  
Piper watched as her baby siter eased the eldest off to sleep, which really didn't take her all that long. She couldn't help smiling but then remembered the predicament they were in and went back to the book.  
  
After 15 minutes Prue was getting very restless. Occasionally mumbling. Paige had stayed by her side, giving her silent support while Piper had watched on fearfully.  
  
"Piper!" Paige said urgently.  
  
"What?" Piper asked a she rushed to her sisters side.  
  
"Look." Paige said, pointing to Pue's cheek.  
  
It was red with a nasty looking scratch bleeding. Seemed like he'd punched her.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"What do we do?" Paige asked.   
  
Piper sat on the edge of the bed and took Prue's free hand, "We wait. She has to do this."  
  
Paige bit her bottom lip. Waiting wouldn't be so hard. Prue would do this, she could beat anyone.  
  
Prue choose then to let out a pain filled scream.   
  
Both Piepr and Paige looked around in fear. They wanted so much to wake her but they couldn't, she had to beat the dream demon now.  
  
"Paige... Don't panic but things just got worse." Piper told her.  
  
Paige looked at her big sister wide eyed then realized what Piper was referring to. Prue's t-shirt was soaked through with blood. She'd been stabbed in the stomach.  
  
A thought struck Paige. "It won't heal until she wakes up and if he can keep her from waking up for a little while longer, she'll die."  
  
Piper tried to take a calming breath, she was seconds away from freaking out and that wouldn't do anyone any good. "Ok, we need to wake her."   
  
"You can try but It won't work. I've got an idea just keep an eye on her." Paige said as she ran off the bed to the book where she began to search for the page she needed.  
  
Piper tried waking Prue but to no avail. She was more worried by the second, Pue would bleed to death soon and she knew no way of helping her big sister.  
  
"Got it!" Paige exclaimed.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A spell to take us into Prue's dream. With our help, maybe she can defeat him."   
  
Piper nodded, "Hurry up."  
  
Paige brought the book to the foot of the bed then sat on the opposite side of Prue. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's hope this works." Piper said as she gripped Prue's hand and started to chant along with Paige.   
  
***********  
  
Prue was struggling against the grip of Ardam when Piper and Paige appeared right beside them.  
  
Paige, always the one to think quick, swung at him and managed to punch him on the side of the head.   
  
He looked at them surprised. "How did you get here, witches?!"  
  
The Halliwell's ignored him.  
  
"Prue?" Piper asked as she looked her beaten sister over.  
  
"I-I can't beat him. You have to get out of here." She told them as she tried to stop her stomach bleeding.  
  
"Listen to me, you can beat him, this is YOUR dream. Dreams have no boundary's, use that to beat him."   
  
Prue stared at her baby sister, letting her words sink in. She could turn this to her advantage. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on healing her wounds while Paige and Piper kept Arman away.  
  
"PRUE!" She heard Piper shout. Opening her eyes the eldest realized it had worked. She was healed. But Paige was in trouble. Arman had her pinned to the ground and was strangling her.  
  
She got up and thought of what to do next. Prue couldn't help but smirk at her idea, it was so childish, she loved it.  
  
Again she closed her eyes and pictured what she wanted to happen. She opened them in time to see it.   
  
Arman was pulled away from Paige and held in place by an invisible force then a huge Anvil fell from the sky and made a demon pancake out of Aman.  
  
Paige and Piper stared on in complete shock while Prue laughed till it hurt.  
  
Eventually Piper took Paige's hand. "I think we should leave before we catch the insanity."  
  
Paige nodded then threw a raised eyebrow at Prue before they disappeared.  
  
***********  
  
Prue awoke with a start but found herself in the comforting arms of her sisters who were sleeping peacefully.   
  
She smiled as she relaxed. Maybe being oldest wasn't all that bad. She finally realized that both Paige and Piper were always there for her and watching out for her. 


End file.
